


Please, don't scare the neighbors away

by BottomlessAbyss



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomlessAbyss/pseuds/BottomlessAbyss
Summary: Drabble request from tumblr:If you are not to busy a small request including Ruki and his bangs which are framing his cute, little face.. He looks so innocent, shy & adorable! If Uruha were to hold it in his hands while doing things ugh ♡





	Please, don't scare the neighbors away

**Author's Note:**

> A request in which I take a request that was supposedly meant to be soft and fluffy, and made it smut. I'm so sorry. Also, I was worried about tumblr's new... rules -eye roll- probably removing this, so I may be moving most of my work here.

They rest in an exhausted tangle of limbs on a new mattress without a bed frame, their clothes thrown haphazardly around it as they revel in a hazy headspace after sex and soak up the afterglow of each other. Shame has no room here, because Uruha had just signed the lease to his new home, and the only way he could think of celebrating was christening his bedroom with sex after hosting a homewarming party. For too long had he lived out of cars and hotel rooms shared with his band mates, the extra space to call his own almost jarring without being mindful of others. 

Sometimes, he missed it. Not the circumstances, but the company he spent so much time with. The late night talks shared over cheap beer that didn’t taste so bad if you chased down as much as you could, or maybe he had grown used to it. It was a memory that seemed so distant on a mattress that felt like a divine gift from the heavens, despite being on the floor, and the man beneath him. 

Ruki was flushed, from the rounds of his cheeks to his chest, and his bangs framed his face so beautifully, something behind Uruha’s rib cage dared to flutter as he looked at him in silent awe. How was a man able to look so sinfully beautiful and still contain an ounce of cute at a time like this?

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer,” Ruki teased with a smirk, and the guitarist laughed with mirth, ignoring the blush that dared to searingly kiss his nape enough to sting. 

“Nah, I think I like looking at the real deal up close and personal.” Uruha leaned his head to brush a feather soft kiss unto Ruki’s lips, a hand moving to absently comb back the vocalist’s bangs from his face and hold it bunched in his grasp with a tenderness that went unspoken by them both. “Look at you, all fucked-out and still reeling. It’s a good look on you.”

Ruki snickered into their shared kiss. “Fuck you. You look just as bad as I do.” And just because he could, he circled his arm around Uruha’s neck and pulled him in for another that was meant to be just as soft, but it’s fevered and all consuming, and Uruha has no control over how his fingers sink deeper into Ruki’s hair as he rolls back atop of him with the encouragement of Ruki arching to wrap a leg across his hips and lure him back. 

“Again? Right now?” He’s teasing, but he’s already using his free hand to blindly search for the bottle of lube he had tossed aside early, helpless to the inevitable slow roll of his hips that grind into the proof of growing want Ruki so shamelessly lets him feel, and it nearly takes his breath away. 

“Yeah, right now,” Ruki breathed, “I wanna feel you again.” And that was it. That was all Uruha needed to hear. There was nothing else needed to be said when he was burning with an insatiable fire beneath his very skin as the man beneath him held him flushed with an arm around his neck and an arm snaking around his waist to grab a handful of his arse with desired-lidded eyes. Maybe it’s excitement of finally having a space of his own that’s got them so worked up, the ability to be so insatiable and loud as they pleased without containing themselves, and they were still riding the wave of the high it gave them. But it’s the sheer want on Ruki’s face that he could see as clear as the night sky as he holds his bangs back and pushes his way slowly back inside him after stroking himself with lube, and it takes Uruha apart all over again.

Not once does Ruki's eyes look anywhere else but at him, no matter how dangerously close they were from fluttering closed with his name wrapped in an almost overwhelming whisper on his lips and his nails digging into the plush of his arse cheek.   
  
His next investment would be a bed frame, without a shadow of a doubt. The sooner he bought a real bed frame, he thought the moment he decided to slowly, _tenderly_ , thoroughly fuck Ruki  into the mattress with care until they were too spent to go again, the sooner they could fuck on it to test if they’d break it.


End file.
